Traditionally, user-to-user communication solutions have generally lacked rich personalized communication context. For example, in the case of telephony communication in a contact center, automatic number identification and more advanced services such as Telnic (.tel domain) enable the display of limited customer information (such as a contact's name, phone number, address, etc.) to the agent who is engaged in an interaction with a customer. However, the type of data displayed to the servicing agent as well as the source of the data and the viewing layout of the agent's display is often fixed and not customizable based on the communication context and the current role of the communicating parties. Existing solutions to enrich communication experience generally focus on the caller by, for example, exposing additional contact information of the callee, or on the callee by, for example, providing screen-pops to contact center agents. These solutions are also often restricted to a particular media type—mainly voice calls.
What is desired is a system and method for a user, whether as the initiating or receiving party, in any communication context (including both enterprise and non-enterprise environments) to access context information that may be tailored to the communication media used, the role of each of the communicating parties, the time of the communication and/or other context criteria in both live and offline interactions.